Vehicles frequently incorporate cable systems used in conjunction with moving parts of the vehicle. For example, door handles and latch assemblies may include spring-biased or motorized systems to assist in returning the handle to a standard position or returning a latch to an unlatched position. The cables can become relaxed over time. Cable and pulley systems are frequently used in vehicles for a variety of applications. Unfortunately, over time, cables can become relaxed, and therefore not as taut as they otherwise should be during use.